Strings of Fate
by cherry-pine
Summary: Life at times can be simple, sometimes it's complicated. And sometimes it takes a series of events to turn your whole world upside down. Hiro thinks that his brother is dead and that Callaghan was the only one to blame. What if it's far more complex than that and the one really pulling the strings is a long standing terrorist organization? Alive! Tadashi...Because I am in denial.
1. Chapter 1

Robert Callaghan to many of his students was a warm, kind and encouraging man. He always had his office open for those who wished for a professional opinion on their assignments or to clear up any questions they had. However, the day his daughter died (or so he thought), Robert Callaghan died with her. In the former shell of himself stood a shadow now fueled by a father's grief, anger and vengeance. He kept it well hidden of course, making sure to not let his mask slip in front of his students but at times the darkness within him surfaced whether it was a student talking about how they wanted to intern at Krei Tech Industries or if a student reminded him of his deceased daughter.

Even though Alistar Krei offered to pay for Abigail's funeral, sent condolences etc. Callaghan refused all of his charity. For it only reminded him further that the reason why his baby girl was gone was because of this man. And so after three months of the incident on a cold and rainy winter evening Callaghan drove out to a near by bar to get away from the smothering confines of his once happy home filled now with only painful memories of his deceased wife and child.

It had been a long time since he went to a bar by himself and yet the stuffy cigarette smoke filled air and dim atmosphere was far more welcoming than sitting at his kitchen table with a few bottles of beer and dead silence. So now at nearly ten at night he sat at the bar, nursing his bottle deep in thought.

"You certainly don't look like the type to be sitting at a bar drinking a beer.." Commented a male voice to his right. Callaghan turned his head to face the man who spoke to him. The man was a few years younger than the professor with a touch of grey in his short brown hair. The younger one eyed the older man before taking a sip of his scotch on ice. "But then again from how much you're staring off into space you seem to have a lot on your mind."

Callaghan raised an eyebrow; taking in the crisp black suit, red tie, the piercing blue eyes and the tell tale sign of a scar on his left cheek. He didn't look like your typical salary man or average office worker.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked hoping the guy would get the hint and leave him alone. The younger man perked up and quickly extended a large hand towards the professor.

"How rude of me I'm Schmit. Adam Schmit. And it doesn't take a genius to know that you are Robert Callaghan. Head professor of the robotics department of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and brilliant mind behind Callaghan's Laws of Robotics!"

With some hesitation Callaghan took Adam's hand and half heartedly shook it. He cleared his throat and shifted the beer bottle in his other hand.

"Listen…I'm really not in the mood to make conversation so I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." Adam only smiled, taking another sip of his drink as if he didn't hear a word the professor said.

" It must be lonely. With your wife, Sarah was it? And now your daughter Abigail no longer among the living." Callaghan stiffened at the comment and with his already thin patience snapping he grabbed Adam by the collar of his shirt, hand crushing the fabric in a tight fist. His beer now tipped over on the bar soaking the wood in it's contents while while the scotch glass laid in shattered pieces on the floor.

" I don't know what the hell you're playing at but I've asked you nicely to leave me alone. How you got that information doesn't concern me but if you so much as bring either of them up again I promise you you'll wish you had kept your mouth shut! " Snarled Callaghan, grip tightening on Adam's shirt collar. Adam let out a small chuckle and patted the other man's right upper arm. Something about Adam's calmness put Callaghan on edge.

"Easier there professor…..I didn't mean any disrespect." He flashed his million watt grin. "In fact the reason I came to you is to make an offer you can't refuse. " Callaghan let go of Adam and glared at him with an expression of complete annoyance. Without a word he returned to his barstool and picking up the fallen beer bottle.

"Whatever it is you're selling I'm not interested!"

"What if I told you we have a common interest?" Replied Adam, his smile now a sly grin. Callaghan scoffed and took a swig of whatever was left in bottle.

"And what pray tell is exactly that?!" Adam's smile grew and his eyes seemed to hold a far more sinister gleam. Callaghan was beginning to wonder if this guy was somewhat touched in the head.

"Alistar Krei." The older man's expression darkened at the name.

"You want revenge on Krei and we have a bit of a bone to pick with him. Despite the man being one of the leads of the technology business world he owes us a hefty sum of money and he has something of ours that my boss wants back. "

Adam straightened up in his seat as he felt Callaghan's questionable eyes on him.

""Now you're probably wondering why we can't do this ourselves….But unfortunately Krei is also a very paranoid man. He will be expecting someone like us knocking at his door to collect."

"So what you need is a scapegoat. Someone to do your dirty work for you?" Commented Callaghan, tone completely deadpan. Adam laughed.

"No of course not. i'm proposing that you work for us as a side job. We could use a brilliant mind such as yours on our team. You'll have a all access pass to technology far advanced than what the university could ever afford. Revenge on Krei will only be the icing on the cake."

Without missing a beat Adam slid a business card towards Callaghan.

"In case you decide to take me up on my offer." With another smile Adam stood up from his seat and placed some money onto the table and finally left Callaghan alone.

A year later later Callaghan walked into the university's showcase hall to see the new inventions created by the potential future students. Out of all of them he was looking forward to Hiro Hamada's work the most. For someone of his age to show that much talent in robotics the boy was certain to amount to great things.

And as predicted Hiro's project passed with flying colors. Callaghan like many of the people attending the convention were struck with awe at the microbots. However, shortly after the young prodigy's presentation was over Callaghan felt the familiar grip of anger clench his heart in it's icy grip at the sight of Krei talking to Hiro with the offer of an unknown yet large sum of money for the boy's invention.

After his confrontation with Krei and once very few people remained inside the main exhibit hall that Callaghan eyed the transmitter to Hiro's invention that laid forgotten on the stage, took out his cellphone and the business card he received on that cold winter's night. Dialing the number it rang three times before someone picked up.

"Yes?"

"This is Robert Callaghan….I accept your offer. I'm in." Replied the professor in a cold tone.

Adam smiled and looked towards his boss.

"Wonderful. Welcome to HYDRA Mr. Callaghan."

**Well hello there….I haven't really written a fanfic in a long time so my writing skills are going to be a bit rusty. This story in particular I have noticed someone else on has done something very similar on what I was planning…So I feel kind of nervous in continuing. But if you guys want me to than cool.**

**Anyway…I kind of have a theory, (which is a bit far fetched) that even though Krei is very rich and a high profile figure in technology I would think that a project like Silent Sparrow aka the portal would be really ambitious if not extremely expensive. I also like to think that perhaps HYDRA made a deal with Krei that in exchange for money to fund and back the project and the credit of it being distributed by Kreitech the organization would get a certain percentage back and the first finished product. **

**Not to mention that because the failure of the project was extremely personal for Callaghan, HYDRA would exploit the man's need for revenge in order to get their hands on the portal by lying it was theirs in the first place.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The bed is kind of hard and the sheets smell old' _was the first thing that came to Tadashi, turning on to his side.

"Ow!"

A sharp burning sensation on his arm pulled him farther away from sleep. Groggily he cracked an eye open to realize that his burning appendage had a large bandaid on it. Within his still half awake state Tadashi frowned at the offending strip of plastic for a few seconds before deciding he could't stay in bed any longer. He had to get up and get ready for class. The mystery of the bandaid could wait.

From his position on the bed he glanced at the wall across him and noticed a object hanging from the ceiling. Sitting up he continued to stare at the object, his head cocking to the side.

"Huh….When did Hiro install a security camera?"…'_Wait a min-..A security camera?!'_' Tadashi was now fully awake.

"Wha….What the hell?" What he mistook for his and Hiro's bedroom was actually a small studio apartment, or even a small hotel room. However there were no windows and no doors on either the tiny closet or the small bathroom save for the one that Tadashi assumed lead out to a hallway. The room itself was simply furnished with a single bed, a old television that sat on top of a small dresser, a flimsy night stand, a lamp, a phone, a small circular table and two hard chairs.

Scrambling out of bed he ran a hand through his short hair, going over the events before waking up in this strange room. He remembered the showcase, Hiro getting his acceptance letter, them hanging out afterwards and then the fire. With the reminder of the fire he began to pace. He remembered running into the burning building to find Callaghan and found someone, (most likely his professor) using his brother's microbots as a shield, an explosion, a presence of someone of someones around him and then nothing.

His mind immediately jumped to Hiro. _Was he okay? When the explosion hit did he get hurt ? Did he run in after him?_ A chill ran down his spine at the last thought and quickly tried to not think too much into the possibility. He only hoped that at the very worst his brother got a few scrapes and bruises.

Shaking his head he pushed all worries about the events of last night to the side and began to question why he was in a hotel room in the first place let alone one that had a security camera. Wasn't that type of thing illegal? The more he took into account of his surroundings more it felt like a prison cell than a hotel room. If that wasn't weird enough after patting himself down his wallet, phone and house keys were missing. Heck the clothes he was wearing wasn't even his. He still had his shoes but so far that was it.

Tadashi stopped pacing and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"There has to be a logical reason for all of this. I just need to stay calm and look for any type of identification of my location." With determined nod Tadashi walked over to the nightstand and reached out to open one of the drawers when the phone that sat in front of him began ringing. Hesitantly he reached out and lifted the phone from it's cradle, placing the worn plastic next to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked quietly.

"Ah..Mr. Hamada glad to see you're awake." Came a voice from the other side of the line. As if on que the only door in the room opened revealing two rather intimidating looking men in tactical gear. The voice continued. "These gentleman will escort you to another location where we can meet face to face. We have much to discuss."

Tadashi placed the phone back onto the cradle and exited the room, smiling a little at the two burly men. Neither of them returned his gesture of friendliness but instead shoved a hood over his head sending him into mild darkness. With only the feeling of being roughly maneuvered though what seemed like a maze of halls he tried to get a grasp on his surroundings from the minimal light that shone though the fabric. After a right turn and a elevator ride later a door opened in front of him, one of the men shoved him inside and yanked the hood off of his head the brightness of the room temporarily blinding him.

As the spots in his eyes began to fade Tadashi took in the richly furnished office and a man in his late 40's standing behind a deep mahogany desk. A large toothy smile broke out on the man's face at the sight of his guest.

"I do apologize for the bag. But one can never be too careful these days." He extended his hand which Tadashi hesitantly took and lightly flinched. The guy had a strong grip.

"But where are my manners. My name is Adam Schmit a lover of science and robotics." He motion for Tadashi to sit in the chair opposite of his. The young man obeyed, aware that the men who escorted him to this office were only a few feet behind him.

From behind Adam, Tadashi noticed a large emblem of a skull with octopus legs hanging on the wall. A red flag went off in his brain. He knew that symbol yet he couldn't remember the name for it. Fred being the comic book and kaiju enthusiast had mentioned it once after the alien attack on New York. Despite not remembering the name Tadashi knew that was probably one of the few times Fred looked genuinely serious if not terrified. If that name alone made his usually happy go lucky friend fearful that symbol certainly stood for something horrible.

"You must be wondering why you are here Mr. Hamada." Said Adam, breaking Tadashi out of his thoughts. The older man placed his hands on to the surface of the desk and leaned forward, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"And the answer is simple….I'd like to make a proposition." Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Work for us. We can give you access to the latest technology. The opportunity to work on the most advanced projects. You'll learn ten times more than what your university can offer you." Replied Adam, in a enthusiastic tone. Tadashi was certain that this spiel had been said dozens if not hundreds of times before him.

"And if I refuse?" A quirk of a sinister smile flicked on Adam's lips.

"That depends…..How many of your loved ones and acquaintances do you want to die? I could imagine it would be quite disappointing for them once realizing there was no Tadashi to greet them on the other side…" Tadashi stared at Adam as if he had another head.

"O-other side? What are you talking about?"

"Oh of course you wouldn't know. Silly me….." Adam picked up a thick newspaper from the side of his desk and tossed it towards Tadashi. The young man reached out to pick up the paper; the large image of the University's Exposition Hall ablaze and the article's title in huge bold letters.

"Student showcase ends in fiery tragedy!. Last night a chemical fire destroyed the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's Exposition Hall mere hours after the showcase. The fire and explosion injuring dozens and killed two people a Professor Robert Callaghan and student Tadashi….Hamada….."

His heart hammered in his chest and the newspaper plopped back onto the table from his slack grip. He looked at the other man, a thousand questions running through his mind. However, at that moment he didn't know what was more disturbing the fact that his friends and family most likely thought he was dead or the fact their lives were at stake if he didn't accept Adam's offer.

"But how…But Professor Callaghan he is…." The older man smirked.

"Did he actually die Tadashi? You obviously remember what happened….You do the math." Tadashi's eyes widened at the realization that Professor Callaghan was indeed the one using his brother's microbots as a shield. Yet,Callaghan most likely didn't know he was there….So if it wasn't him that saved him…Then?…Oh no….

"I see you're putting the pieces together now….." Tadashi's brows furrowed in confusion. Something didn't add up.

"But why? What exactly do you want from me?" Adam simply smiled.

"I can answer that question or perhaps I can show you." He pressed a button somewhere on his desk and with a small beep a screen slid out from the ceiling. What happened to be on said screen ran Tadashi's blood cold.

"That's my office at the University…How?" He began to ask feeling a bit violated that someone was secretly taking photos of his construction of Baymax. Adam hummed wistfully at the young man's confusion.

"Just a simple hacking job…" ,_' Of course, how stupid of me' _ thought Tadashi sarcastically. Adam continued.

"And, we also have a few of our people working undercover. Wouldn't want the other side snatching up potential employees before we do now would we?" Tadashi suppressed a shudder. Who else were they were watching and how far?

"But yes…That is the reason we have been keeping tabs on you and why we took the opportunity to fake your death rather than leave you to die. That brain of yours Tadashi Hamada is useful to us and all we're asking is that you work on a few projects then you're free to go. That seems like a fair trade right? " Said Adam, staring down at the younger man.

Tadashi on the other hand was somewhat skeptical of that trade. Chances were his freedom would most likely be staring down the barrel of a gun.

"….So you want me to build something like Baymax….In exchange for not murdering my friends and family?" Tadashi asked coldly. Palms sweating at the idea of multiple copies of his creation running around the world doing the exact opposite of Baymax's original purpose.

If his situation at that moment wasn't so dire the very thought of Baymax in all of his squishy non threatening glory causing chaos oddly would've made him smile. Then again thinking back on all the trial and errors of getting Baymax to work properly plus any type of deadly addition was definitely something not to be smiling about. If that's what they wanted him to do perhaps he should make multiple Baymaxes in their unfinished state and set them loose in god knows where he was at the moment. Or perhaps he shouldn't…That wouldn't be unfair to the robots.

"Something of the sort…So….Are you on board Mr. Hamada?" Adam asked, once again extending his hand. With a defeated sigh Tadashi stood up from his seat, and took the hand. Allowing the other to firmly shake it.

"Yes…I'm in." Adam grinned his million watt grin..

"Excellent. Welcome to HYDRA."

Tadashi felt his heart plummet at the name and everything Fred mentioned about the organization and their origins came flooding back.

**Woo! Chapter 2 is done. Please let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
